


Gallifreyan Needs

by Forget_About_Me



Series: The Struggle for Health [5]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien/Human Relationships, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst with a Happy Ending, BAMF Martha Jones, Crack Treated Seriously, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Desperation, Don't Read This, Dubious Consent, Episode: s03e10 Blink, F/M, Fuck Or Die, Gallifreyan Biology (Doctor Who), Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Martha Jones Is a Star, Mild Smut, My First Smut, Omorashi, Sort Of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:20:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26570554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forget_About_Me/pseuds/Forget_About_Me
Summary: Martha discovers that Gallireyan biology isn't quite as superior as the Doctor always claims.
Relationships: Tenth Doctor/Martha Jones
Series: The Struggle for Health [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2050500
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	Gallifreyan Needs

**Author's Note:**

> **Aight! I'm going to hell! Who's going to come with me?!**
> 
> Not much to be said about this. But this is a little idea that came to me ages ago and I've never been able to let it go.  
> It's a horrible concept and I executed it awfully.
> 
> This contains my first attempt at smut, please be kind and ignore how cringe it is, ta!

Martha was worried about The Doctor.

While she couldn’t quite put her finger on it, something about him was off. It was more than him just getting antsy by being stuck on the slow path for too long. She had experienced that when they had been stuck on some planet in the 34th century. The TARDIS had broken down and it had taken him 3 months to fix it.

At the end of it, he had been bouncing off the walls whenever he lost the concentration off his work. Which thankfully didn’t happen all that much.

But no, despite being stuck in 1969 for over two months already, he hadn’t permanently reached the state of a child who had too much sugar yet, as he had back then. 

Quite the opposite actually, he was surprisingly calm for his being. Somehow she doubted that was a good thing. Calm wasn’t really the right word.

He was doing all the house chores, something she was immensely grateful for with her exhausting job in the shop, allowing her to just fully relax when she was home. But he was just... 

_Less_

Where he normally would launch into expressive tale after expressive tale in his enthusiastic manner. He now… Well, he still told her the stories, but it felt more forced. She would be willing to bet the admittedly small amount they had in their bank account that he was only doing it to keep up the pretence that he was fine. Not that it was working, she saw straight through him.

Also, she could see that he was having trouble concentrating on his work. Oh, he was trying to mask it, and honestly doing a decent job at it. But she knew better.

On more than one occasion she had been ready to talk to him to try and figure out what was going on in his mind. But she had decided to give him space. 

His mood probably had to do with their separation with the TARDIS, her own mind felt empty without the ancient Time Ship in there, and she couldn’t even imagine how it must be for her alien friend who had a much closer bond to his ship.

Last time they hadn’t lost access to the ship, and that was probably what made the difference. He must be simply missing her.

There wasn’t much she could do to help with that, so she stayed quiet.

* * *

Martha walked home feeling glad to be free from work and looking forward to a nice long weekend. She wouldn’t have to check back in until Wednesday, and she was so happy about the breather.

The shop needed to be closed for some emergency repairs after a pipe broke in the storage room. The boss would still be paying out the days, knowing that all employees needed the money. 

Martha genuinely liked her boss, yes she had to work hard to serve all the costumers and not everyone was very nice to her. But he had often stepped in when things became threatening, and he was protective of his employees. Having forced some employees in a break because he could see everything was becoming too much.

There was no way she could find a better job anywhere else, she didn’t want to either, she quite liked it at her current one. Well, in this time period anyway. 

Of course, she wanted the TARDIS back and just continue travelling like before and then become the doctor she had always wanted to be. But under current circumstances, she was happy where she was.

_Unlike The Doctor._

The Time Lord worried her, he had become increasingly more closed off in the past weeks. To the point, he was actually worse than he had been when she had originally met him, and that was saying something.

He made a great housewife, though. Not that she had told him that, not wanting to deal with the oncoming pout that would result in.

But she could tell that something was bothering him. 

Oh, he was trying to act normal, but she had learned to read him in the months she had travelled with him.

She had rejected her original suspicion of him being homesick for the TARDIS. They had talked about that, he had told her that his mind felt empty without his ship there and that he missed her terribly.

The thing was that he was open about missing his ship, which was a good thing if you asked her. It allowed her to help him.

No, something else was bothering him. Something he didn’t want her to know. She hadn’t asked, respecting his privacy. But in the last week, he was starting to worry her more. 

Over the past weeks, he had become increasingly more distant, literally, he started to avoid touching her more and more. She didn’t even have a suspicion as of why that could be. Normally he was extremely touchy feeling and had absolutely no concept of personal space. But he had turned into the opposite of that now.

Now he seemed uncomfortable the moment she threatened to come close to him at all. He tried to hide it behind a smile, but it was painfully obvious. 

She had decided to just give him space, suspecting that he just had trouble dealing with the limited space that they had in comparison to the infinite amount he was used to.

Four days back she had been woken up by her alarm as usual only to discover the Time Lord still deep asleep next to her. That in itself wasn’t extremely rare, he often stayed up really late, so sometimes his sleeping hours crossed into the first hour or so of her being awake. The thing was that he had joined her in bed rather early that night, she had still been awake. 

It wasn’t that she begrudged him a lie-in, but him sleeping so long could be a bad sign.

There was no way to tell just yet though, she decided to just keep an eye on him once he was awake. To her surprise, he still hadn’t woken up by the time she left.

Martha pulled herself out of her thoughts as she finally reached the flat blocks they lived in, she used her key to be let in the tenant entrance at the back, which was the quickest way to their flat on the 5th floor.

When she had seen him again that evening he had looked fine, so she had just let it go. 

Except that in the days after that he looked increasingly more uncomfortable. She had noticed him secretly wince a few times when she wasn’t looking. 

Unfortunately, she had been too occupied with her work to have any energy left to confront him about it right away. But now she was free for a couple of days she would make sure to get to the bottom of his discomfort.

She would’ve confronted him about it regardless of the breather from work. That morning before she left everything about his posture had just screamed that something was wrong. But she was already late for work so it had had to wait for the evening.

_That was now._

On her way towards their flat, she came across Mrs Henderson, who lived next to them. After promising that she and The Doctor would come round for tea sometime she finally reached their front door.

Upon entering the flat she was surprised to not be greeted by the aroma of a cooked dinner, as she had come to expect.

Putting her keys in the bowl next to his, seeing his keys confirmed that he was home, she made her way to the kitchen, where he’d normally be.

Except he wasn’t, in fact, he probably hadn’t even been in there at all since she that morning. The kitchen was in the exact state she had left it. 

Considering he should’ve done the shopping today, that was a cause of concern. 

“Doctor?” She called out as she made her way to the living room, trying to ignore the growing sense of unease.

_There was no response._

Part of her was trying to convince herself that there was a logical explanation, he had probably just lost track of time while working on the Timey-Wimey device.

Except that just wasn’t something that that happened to him, he was always perfectly aware of time. Yes, he could lose himself in things, but he seemed to always have the time in the back of his mind. Which made him able to pull himself out of his work and do other important things.

She had woken up to a sleeping Time Lord this morning, so him simply being asleep and therefore not answering her, shouldn’t be possible either. 

Actually, if he was she had even more cause to be worried.

As she entered the living room she noticed a sound coming from the direction of the couch. 

Quickly moving around said couch, she was greeted by the sight of the whimpering mess that was also known as the oncoming storm curled up like a foetus.

She was at his side in an instant. “Doctor?!”

His reaction when she lightly touched his arm was almost comical if she hadn’t been so worried about him.

He immediately unfolded himself as he jumped up into the back of the couch. Staring at Martha in shock, though he winced a bit as he was staring at her. “Martha?”

She looked him down, trying to find any visible clues that could tell her what was bothering him.

_Oh, dear lord._

Two things caught her eyes at the same time. The first thing was that his lower abdomen was swollen to a worrisome extent, he was stretching out the light blue T-shirt he was wearing, which had been slightly too big for him when she originally bought it. 

Besides that, she could see what seemed to be a painful erection he was sprouting beneath his jeans. Which was surprising considering he seemed to be in a lot of pain. She sincerely doubted that he was enjoying this.

“What happened?” She asked gently.

He stared at her in shock for a few more seconds, not sure what to say. Before he was able to answer her he let out a groan and doubled over, as well as he could while laying halfway on the couch as he was.

“Doctor!” Martha hovered to his side concerned. Not quite knowing what to do, wishing, not for the first time, that she had some proper knowledge of Gallifreyan biology. As it stood she only had the things he had either offhandedly mentioned or what he had told her when his life had been at stake.

After taking a couple of deep breaths trying to get at least some of his composure back, he finally spoke.

“It’s going to sound really weird.” He told her hesitantly.

“That never stopped you before.”

He hesitated, obviously reluctant to tell her what was going on with his body. 

"You'll think that I am some sort of-" He frowned. "I don't know." He added dejectedly. "It's going to sound wrong." Martha tried to not look down at his crotch, having a suspicion where he was going with this. 

"Do you need help with this? Or can you deal with this on your own." She wondered, considering how bad it looked she suspected the former.

He let out a whimper, curling in on himself wincing slightly at the movement. "It works differently. Different from humans males." He blushed but looked hopefully at Martha, obviously hoping she understood what he meant.

"In what way does it work differently. What caused that erection?" She decided to be straight forward, no use beating about the bush considering he was in what appeared to be agony.

She sat down next to him, trying to grab his hand to offer comfort, but he jerked it away rejecting her touch. Suspecting he might be a bit sensitive right now she swallowed away the hurt at that.

"It's a reaction to-" The Time Lord hesitated before continuing. "my needs."

"What are those needs?" She gently pushed as he didn't elaborate.

"Unlike with human males, my body doesn't get rid of excess semen naturally. I need to do that myself." He explained breathing heavily. "On the TARDIS I have this device but-" He whimpered.

"What are other ways in which you can take care of it?" She asked, already having a suspicion of the answer. "A device like that can't be the only option. So what else?"

"The obvious." He murmured, hardly loud enough for her to understand.

"So, in short, you desperately need an orgasm?" Martha summarized.

He nodded slightly, burying his face in his knees. "This shouldn't have happened. I should be above this, it's not allowed."

"Why don't you just bring yourself off?" Martha wondered.

"I can't." The Doctor breathed out harshly. "My mind blocks me from cli- going over the edge." groaning he buried his head in his knees. "It hurts so fucking bad." 

"Oh, Doctor." She felt her heartbreak at the obvious distressed Time Lord. "Is this what's been bothering you in the past weeks?"

The small nod was the only answer she needed 

"What about your stomach? Why is it so swollen. Is it related?" Martha questioned softly while trying to come up with a way to help him. 

"Bladder" He whispered.

_Oh, Shit!_

"Wait, you can't pee like this." She breathed out in realization.

He shook his head. "My body is prioritizing the need to-." He trailed off, reluctant to finish that sentence.

"So, you can't bring yourself off, but you need to climax in order to solve your problem." She surmised, "Or use that device you can't have access to at the moment? And probably won't until we get the TARDIS back?"

She got a small nod in response. 

He uncurled himself again, probably to get a bit more comfortable. "I really have to pee." He complained.

"This all sounds like a horrible design" Martha commented. 

"Tell me about it." He hissed through clenched teeth.

"What happens if you don't do anything about it?" She asked, sure she wasn't going to like the answer.

"My bladder would rupture from the pressure."

"Right, let's deal with this." She decided, despite wanting to ask more questions, but his needs were more important.

"How? I literally have no way to deal with this. That's exactly what I just told you!" He exclaimed with a grimace.

"Okay, this is what we're going to do. You go to the bathroom and strip. I’ll be with you with a few minutes. Then I'm going to take care of this problem for you. Make you feel better. " 

He looked uncertain. "Martha I would never ask you to-" 

"I know." She interrupted "But you need it. You haven't asked for it. But I know you need help. And I'm going to help you." She stroked his hand comfortingly, which he allowed this time. "Okay?" 

He started at her unsurely for a few moments before giving a small nod.

* * *

Martha opened their closet after she entered the bedroom. She selected his favourite pair of pyjamas, out of the two he had. Wanting him as comfortable as possible after this. She quickly grabbed a pair of his pants and two towels before rushing towards the bathroom.

She found The Time Lord bend over in agony. He had only taken off his shirt. 

After putting down the items she had gathered on the counter, she shot to his side.

"Hey. It's going to be okay." Martha stroked his arms comfortingly. "Let me help you with your trousers. Come on, straighten up." Martha carefully guided him back into a full upwards position, so she could access the fastenings on his jeans. She quickly undid the button on the front, ignoring his whimper as she accidentally pressed into this bladder.

As she pulled down the zip his cock sprang free from beneath his trousers still confined in the boxer-briefs he was wearing.

Grabbing both his trousers and pants together she yanked them down in one go. Wanting to undress him as quickly as possible, so she could have him feel better sooner. With him helping her as well as he could she quickly got him to step out of his trousers, taking his socks with it while she was at it.

When he was fully naked she helped him into the bathtub and sat him down.

"Why are we in the bathtub?" He asked, nervously.

"I imagine you will make quite a mess." She pointed out. "This is the best place to deal with this."

She glanced down at his cock. For the first time seeing how swollen his balls were. She had to bite her lip in order to keep the gasp that threatened to escape her at the sight of that.

It really didn't look healthy, and she couldn't begin to imagine how that must feel for him. Probably anything but good.

She slowly moved her hand towards his sizeable erection and grasped him around the base. Doing her best to make her actions predictable for him. Hoping that that eased him a bit about the situation.

He gasped at her touch, his hips bucking slightly at this.

She tentatively started stroking his cock, trying hard to push how wrong this situation was out of her mind. On the fourth stroke up she brushed against his glans with her thumb. He arched his back at that. Letting out a couple of, what she assumed where, Gallifreyan Curses.

He let out a long breath. "Please do that again." 

_She did._

"I'm so close." He whimpered, thrusting up in her hand.

She gave him a small squeeze, forcing a small moan out of him.

Speeding up her movement he was soon rendered to a stuttering mess, as his climax approached.

She brushed against his head one last time, bringing him over the edge.

Letting out another moan, he stilled as his cock pulsed with his much-needed release, which was more than a human would let out, but she had expected that. 

Martha stroke him through his release, until he was too sensitive. 

Almost immediately after he was done his cock jumped slightly as a yet of pee escaped from his member.

After that, he slowly started building up quite a stream. 

The Time Lord moaned in absolute bliss, finally voiding his overfilled bladder.

She slowly ran her hand through his hair while he was still peeing without any signs of stopping anytime soon.

When he was finally finished Martha grabbed the showerhead, turning it on. Quickly adjusting the water to the lukewarm temperature she knew he liked. 

His eyes shot open as he got sprayed by the water, as she hosed him down getting rid of all his semen and urine. 

When Martha had was satisfied that he was clean enough again, she turned off the shower. To look at and looked at the Time Lord. He seemed to have gathered his wits again.

Standing up from her crouched position she offered him her hand. Helping him up in a standing position as he grabbed it.

When he was on his feet she engulfed him with one of the towels. 

He was still looking a bit dazed and not entirely responsive. So she took great care in drying him and after guiding him out of the bath she gently dressed him in the pyjamas.

* * *

After settling him down on the couch with a steaming cup of tea, which he clutched like a lifeline, she finally spoke. 

"You didn't get groceries did you?" She asked, deciding to keep the topic a bit light. They would have to talk about this properly, but not right now.

He blushed and shook his head. "I'm sorry."

"It's fine, we can go to the shop tomorrow." She sighed slightly, looking around the flat slightly. "We're just going to have to figure out dinner." 

She stared at him a bit contemplating what they were going to do.

"You know what. How about I go down the corner to the chippie and get us both some fish and chips for the night?" She suggested.

"We can't afford that." He protested, weakly.

"We've got some savings. We can afford to indulge for the night." She decided as she grabbed her jacket, which she had discarded on the couch in her haste to help him.

"Can you make sure the table is set before I'm back?" She asked as she grabbed her wallet and keys, before opening the front door. "I'll be right back." She said just before closing the door behind her.

leaving both of them alone with their thoughts.

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, this whole concepts sounds so much better in my head. But yeah.
> 
> I'm planning on continuing this. Because honestly, this has quite an aftermath and I might have a sort of outline on how this is going to go.
> 
> P.S. I'll admit to having ~~stolen~~ borrowed the idea of Time Lords not being able to wank from someone, I would've credited but I can't find the fic again. Please don't kill me.


End file.
